lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MysticCanines'Heroine732/Season 3 Of Lion Guard Showing Justice For The Safety Of Several Species And Reformation
Okay Lion King fans this isn't just personal stuff this me sort of doing what a National Geographic Lion Rescue book said to do so lions get enough support to survive. My main thought of how wild canines and wild cats can share justice in the Lion Guard TV series is let safe Outlanders such as Badili, Reirei, and the Aardwolf who are small hyenas be reformed, this isn't only for clear justice and peace scenes on the series but so the sad hatred in real life will have a chance to lessen. The other serious clear issues from the Lion Rescue book is they've faced more invasion than wild canines and lions are Africa's keystone species ( a sepces we should protect so the planet doesn't weaken ) So it''s clear it would be best to defeat Scar and Zira but then let Kovu decide which pride he wants to stay with, because we should make sure Vitani doesn't grieve too long, but there's no question Nuka would be happy to live independently or as the new leader. The fake scene with Zira was her not acting social with Kovu after Nuka dies in the sequel, I've read from the Lion Rescue book losing a male lion easily devistates the whole pride. Even the Lion Rescue book of National Geogrphic explains it's not the lion being mean it's the poor lion caring about his pride so much that he's willing to risk his life.'' I can tell from several pages of the Lion Rescue book of National Geographic that people think of violence or cruelty while it's just the lion trying to avoid the increase of invasion. The poor king of beasts he faces miners shooting him, farmers abusing him, poachers harming his prides, hunters wanting him as a trophy, deforesting problems, and serious issues of their ranges such as how quick the herds move once there's no more grass. So we should show Simba caring more about how he treats his cousins and the helpful pride members like Nala. Simba should let Kion become who he wishes to. A lion's current reputation and the importance of conservation work, I have no difficulty understanding how mean some people treat lions especially if they fear them. With my insight I can see how frequently it's likely a lion's feelings are hurt, I have an easy time seeing it's not a lion's reality but the ancient tales like the Nemean lion that cause the fear quickly other than being judged by appearance. I can see a lion's peaceful and protective intention but quite frequently lions are shown impatience and many people just mock them only guessing who the lion is or saying how they expect the lion to treat them that's especially with how differently people speak of Leo zodiac but seem to not give a real lion a real chance to show who he really is. A good lion I wouldn't mind if it was his gentle relatives or the positive traits of Leo Kion shows when he is an adult lion, I just want Kion politer than the original character of Simba. Even real lions wouldn't be showing arrogance, irritation or crankiness so frequently but Simba shows these bad feelings almost non-stop, he needs to calm down and accept as the keystone species of Africa he's not really taking responsbility of being the king yet, but his big cat cousins are keystone species too, and so is the spotted hyena. Please reform Reirei. A canine's loyalty and more there's no question letting her be reformed would increase justice and peace quite quick. I'd indeed like if she had some scenes similar to Kovu's and t hen had scenes of clearly being forgiven by Kion, and finally welcomed to the Pride Lands. Spoken to by Simba or abused by the fighting scens of the Lion Guard, Reirei the Outlander I really feel sorry for, please let there be an episode of Reirei reforming. It isn't I feel sorry for Reirei with understanding real wild canines it's also she's my favorite Outlander, I see no villain in this poor misunderstood jackal, I see an alpha jackal who is bravely quiet around a few of her worst enemies while being protective and loyal at the same time each time she helps her pack. My answer to the question can you imagine a world without lions is No, I don't only understand how seriously endangered these big cats are, I can see their good traits as easily as a wild canine's positive traits, understanding the body-language is where my skills aren't equal with cats and canines. It's losing the wolf that would truly depress me, but a lion extinction would make me panic about Earth's existance lasting. Cats or Canines I'd being willing to coexist and love them enough to rescue them with courage trying to communicate with real patience. It's Mufasa and Akela who helped me see their similarities in fiction while it's science and facts of Leo zodiac that help me see the real similarities in their misunderstood qualities. Lions frequently entertain me while Wild Canines repeatedly inspire me. Category:Blog posts